Weihnachtswunsch
by Sirastar
Summary: Für Goku erfüllt sich ein Herzenswunsch. Er lernt seine Familie kennen.


Autor: Sirastar

Weihnachtswunsch

Sein Blick schweifte über die schneebedeckte Landschaft. Ein langer aber schöner Heiliger Abend lag hinter ihm und die Geschenke waren unter dem Baum verteilt so, das die Kinder sich am nächsten Morgen darüber her machen konnten. Dennoch irgendwas fehlte ihm in seinem Herzen. Er hatte Monster und Dämonen besiegt und er hatte eine Familie, aber war diese den vollständig? Nein! Es war nun fast 15 Jahre her das er seinem Bruder begegnet war und in manchen Augenblicken wünschte er sich die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können um seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Er wollte ihm fragen stellen, mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren, mehr über die Saiyajins die seine Eltern gewesen waren erfahren, doch dieser Wunsch konnte ihm nicht erfüllt werden. Nicht einmal Shenlong konnte ihn mit jemandem vereinen der seit über 15 Jahren tot war. Traurig schloss Son Goku das Fenster und ging zurück zum Bett. Chichi schlief schon lange und nun wollte auch er versuchen etwas Ruhe zu finden. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung, lange wach zu liegen, schlief er jedoch schnell ein und bemerkte somit nicht mehr den Stern der seit seinem unausgesprochenen Herzenswunsch heller leuchtete als alle Anderen.

Goku erwachte von dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Eine ihm fast vergessen Aura, befand sich direkt hinter ihm. Überrascht fuhr er hoch.

„Na endlich aufgewacht, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr zu dir," entgegnete eine Stimme hinter ihm. Goku blieb fast das Herz stehen. Konnte das denn wirklich wahr sein? Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf zu der Person die gesprochen hatte.

„Siehst ein bisschen blass aus kleiner Bruder, sag bloß du kannst nicht glauben das ich bzw. wir hier sind, wo auch immer hier ist."

Endlich schaffte Goku es sich von seiner Sprachlosigkeit zu erholen. „Nein ich weiß auch nicht wo hier ist, aber ich bin froh dich zu sehen Bruder!"

Überrascht zog der langhaarige die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Dir scheint es nun wohl doch etwas zu bedeuten das du eine Familie hast die nicht von der Erde stammt," bemerkte Radditz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, ich habe es lange bedauert was vor 15 Jahren geschehen ist. Nach dem du tot warst und ich Vegeta begegnet bin sind mir so viele Fragen in den Sinn gekommen und ich hatte nie die Chance sie zu stellen. Selbst als ich selbst für einige Jahre im Jenseits verweilt bin, hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit mit Dir in Kontakt zu treten und ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten für das was ich getan habe." Nach diesen Worten senkte Goku wehmütig den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen Kakarott, ich habe deinen Sohn mitgenommen und du hast wie ein echter Saiyajin reagiert. Die Saiyajins verteidigen ihren Nachwuchs auf bitterste und da wird selbst der eigene Bruder ein Feind. Außerdem wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe und höre wie stark du geworden bist, sollte ich mich wirklich in Acht nehmen, mit dem was ich sage oder tue," erklärte Radditz seinem kleinen Bruder.

Goku hatte daraufhin wieder aufgesehen und lächelte seinen Bruder leicht schüchtern an.

Dabei fiel ihm etwas auf. Vor 15 Jahren war Radditz noch größer gewesen als er, aber jetzt waren sie absolut gleich groß, was es leicht machte sich auf einem Niveau zu fühlen, dennoch traute er sich nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Dir liegt doch was auf dem Herzen Kakarott, sprich es aus ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreisen," versucht Radditz ihn zu ermutigen.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht dich wieder zu sehen und jetzt, jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll, was ich ansprechen soll."

„Na ja ich könnte dir vieles erzählen, aber bevor ich aushole und dir auch Dinge erzähle die du vielleicht gar nicht hören willst, wäre es eben gut zu wissen was du hören möchtest, immerhin können wir scheinbar auch nicht mehr tun, hier ist nämlich nichts, außer ein paar Felsen," dabei machte Radditz eine ausholende Bewegung.

„Ja es ist ein Ort den ich nicht kenne, als sei er nur für dieses Treffen entstanden," während dieser Worte besah sich auch Goku kurz die Umgebung. Um sie herum war es dunkel und dennoch konnten Sie sich ohne Probleme erkennen, als würden sie beleuchtet werden. Aber außer ein paar Felsen war hier nichts, keine Pflanzen, kein Wasser, keine Tiere. Während Goku seinen Blick schweifen ließ viel ihm etwas ein, etwas das er unbedingt wissen wollte, deswegen wandte er sich schon fast ruckartig wieder Radditz zu.

„Radditz bei unserer ersten Begegnung sagtest du ich würde unserem Vater sehr ähnlich sehen. Stimmt das denn wirklich?"

Noch bevor Radditz antworten konnte, erklang eine weitere Stimme hinter Goku.

„Überzeuge dich doch selbst davon Kakarott!"

Goku erstarrte für einen Moment, diese Stimme war ihm Fremd und schien ihm doch vertraut zu sein. Er blickte zu seinem Bruder und als dieser nickte wandte er sich abermals zu einer Stimme um. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann der sein Spiegelbild hätte sein können. Er trug eine Saiyajin Kampfrüstung und um seine Stirn war ein rotes Stirnband gelegt. Bis auf eine Narbe auf seiner Wange war er das absolute Ebenbild von Goku. Wie zuvor verschlug es dem jungen Saiyajin die Sprache und somit war es Radditz der die Stille brach.

„Kakarott, das ist unser Vater Bardock!" „Bardock," kam es geflüstert von Goku. Wie in dieser Stimme lag auch in diesem Namen eine Vertrautheit die für ihn gleichzeitig sehr nah und auch unendlich fern schien.

„Seltsam dich gleich zwei Mal sprachlos zusehen Kakarott." Begann Bardock nun. „Du bist groß geworden, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe warst du gerade mal ein paar Tage alt und noch sehr Schwach. Dennoch du hast dein Schicksal erfüllt und bist zu einem der mächtigsten Krieger geworden."

Diese Worte holten Goku schnell aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Du klingst nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber." „Bin ich auch nicht mein Sohn, denn ich habe es gewusst. Ich wusste das du Freezer besiegen und zu einem Super Saiyajin werden würdest."

„Aber wie willst du das gewusst haben, ich meine du bist doch schon mit dem Planeten vernichtet worden?" Fragte Er seinen Vater perplex.

„Nun ich wollte es damals auch nicht glauben kleiner Bruder, aber unser Vater hat tatsächlich die Fähigkeit erlangt in die Zukunft zu sehen. Er hat damals noch versucht alle zu warnen, um die Saiyajins vor Freezer zu retten, aber niemand hat ihm zugehört." Hakte sich nun auch Radditz wieder ins Gespräch ein. „Du konntest in die Zukunft sehen." Erstaunt sah Goku auf seinen Vater. „Ja, das ist aber eine andere Geschichte und für die sind wir heute nicht hier, wir sind hier weil es dein sehnlichster Wunsch war, etwas über deine Saiyajin Familie zu erfahren!" Antwortete Bardock ruhig, dann schwieg er einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich bin sehr Stolz auf dich Kakarott. Auf das, was du erreicht hast und was aus dir geworden ist und ich bin froh dir das heute sagen zu können."

Es brauchte viel von Gokus Kraft um nicht auf der Stelle vor Freude Tränen zu vergießen. Deshalb strafte er sich wieder und beschloss seinen Vater und seinen Bruder soviel wie möglich zu fragen und er wusste das er nun Antworten erhalten würde die er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

Lange saßen die Drei Saiyajins zusammen, aber als sich die Dunkelheit zu lichten begann standen Radditz und Bardock gleichzeitig auf.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen Kakarott, die Nacht ist vorbei und somit auch die Zeit unseres Zusammentreffens!" Erklärte Bardock seinem jüngsten Sohn.

Goku war traurig darüber sie gehen lassen zu müssen, aber in seinem Herzen wusste er das er keine Wahl hatte. Eine Sache gab es aber noch die er unbedingt tun wollte und somit schloss er seinen Vater und seinen Bruder in die Arme.

Sein Herz machte einen regelrechten Höhenflug als Bardock und auch Radditz diese Umarmung erwiderten.

„Pass auf dich und auf deine Familie auf mein Sohn! Ich hoffe wir werden uns wieder sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten, von Bardock löste sich die Dunkelheit um Goku ganz auf und ein grelles Licht stach ihm in die Augen. Schnell schloss er seine Augen um sie zu schützen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete lag er wieder in seinem Bett und blickte zum Fenster. Es war heller morgen und die Sonne glitzerte auf der schneebedeckten Landschaft. Goku öffnete das Fenster und sog die frische Morgenluft ein. Sein Blick glitt über die Berge und endlich lag wieder ein lebensfrohes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als ein funkeln seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Jetzt viel ihm der letzte Stern des morgens auf und er ahnte das es sein Stern war. Ein Stern der ihn schütze und ihm nun seinen sehnlichsten Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte.

„Danke!" Sprach Goku gen Himmel und ging hinunter zu seiner Familie, die schon fröhlich lachend im Wohnzimmer versammelt war.

Er lächelte als er das Leuchten in Gotens und auch Gohans Augen sah. Nichts war schöner als das Lächeln eines Kindes. Zufrieden huschte er schnell zu seiner Frau und drückte ihr einen sanften „Guten Morgen Kuss" auf die Lippen.

In einem sanften Tonfall wandte er sich an seine Familie und wünscht allen Zusammen:

„Frohe Weihnachten!"

Ende


End file.
